The Life Story of a Sky Arcobaleno
by SkylarkPrincess18
Summary: My name is Aria Giglio Nero. And this is the story of my short life. It s not a happy story but nonetheless I've got some happy moments to tell you about. Warning: Gamma x Aria, characters death


_This is my first english fanfiction. I´m not a native speaker.  
Thanks to my wonderful Beta reader PineappleFairy69._

This story is based on a lot of headcanons and assumptions about Aria Giglio Nero.  
I like her very much but her story is really sad in my opinion. I cannot forgive Amano for letting her die at the beginning of the Curse of the Rainbow Arc. Therefore my first fanfiction here is dedicated to her life story.

_Have fun while reading something about a really minor character._

* * *

_My name is Aria Giglio Nero. And this is the story of my short life.__  
_

_It´s not a happy story but nonetheless I've got some happy moments to tell you about.  
_

* * *

_I was born in the Giglio Nero family. My mother Luce was the most beautiful and peace-loving person under the great sky and she was a lovely mother. A mother everyone else would have wished for. But due to her abilities as a shaman and seer she was chosen to help a group of very strong and intelligent people fulfilling their missions. I've never asked her much about that missions or about the people she worked with. Everything I know are the things she told me without me asking her. There isn´t that much left I remember about my mother. It´s mainly her smile and the warmth she gave me._

She was standing in the door. Tears rolling over her blushed cheeks and slightly shaking.  
„Aria. What happened? Did you have a nightmare?"  
Her mother asked with that soft and caring voice she always had. But the girl just shook her head, making her long green hair fly around.  
„I … I dreamed something …" The small girl stumbled.  
Now the woman looked rather worried, her blue eyes showing little of the pain in her heart.  
„Come here."  
She made her daughter sit on the bed next to her and took out an old yet beautiful brush. Then she started to comb the long strands of hair gently, giving her daughter time to stop shaking and to dry her tears.  
„What did you dream, my dear?"  
She wondered with a caring voice and started to braid her daughters hair, fixing it on the back of her head like she always did.  
„I dreamed about a man … I´ve never seen him! He had a cute little son and a young wife with beautiful dark hair. They were so happy. I saw them laughing together that morning. And then … he just died ... and I saw all these tears..."  
Her voice broke away and she started to cry again.  
A small sigh left her mothers mouth as she wrapped her arms around the girl.  
„There is something I have to tell you..."

_That was the moment I learned about my family's ability to look into the future. I thought it was just a weird very realistic dream but my mother could explain it clearly. I'd even got to know why I had that emblem below my left eye. The same she had but nobody else. I didn´t believe her at the beginning, but I was getting that weird dreams more and more often. Sometimes I didn´t want to sleep at all, because I was afraid I´d see people die and suffer. But I saw it anyway and it took a while, but I remembered what my mother told me: „No matter what you see, if you want to make your surrounding happy, keep smiling."_

„Mother! Mother!"  
A small girl was running through the halls of the great mansion, rushing into the room she suspected her mother to be at the moment. Some older people were standing there, talking to the beautiful green haired women sitting behind the desk. Aria stopped her blue eyes growing taller as she noticed she should have knocked before entering. She slightly blushed about being impolite.  
„I´m … sorry!" She apologized, attempting to leave the room as fast as possible.  
„Please wait a moment, Aria."  
She stopped slowly and turned around, watching her mother in shame.  
„This boy is called Gamma..."  
A boy, maybe a little bit older than she, was standing next to the desk and Aria noticed she hadn´t seen him until now. He clearly wasn´t a member of the family.  
„He´ll live here from now on. Will you show him around?"  
Her mother showed a gentle caring smile and Aria nodded fastly trying to imitate that beautiful smile on her mothers face.  
„Come. I´ll show you everything."  
She took the boys hand and run through the door, not caring about him being able to follow her or not.

_That was the last time I actually talked to my mother. She caught a mysterious illness. And nobody was able to cure it. She died just 2 days later. And I was left alone as an 8 Year old. At first I cried every night but I couldn´t let anyone see my tears. I did it for my mother. I swore I´d never let anyone see my tears. Instead everyone should see me smiling.  
At the same day I was told about my position from now on. A mafia boss. Responsible for all those people in the family. As much as I loved my mother, I decided to take a different way than she did. I didn´t want my family to protect me, but I wanted to protect my family. I refused to wear the Giglio Nero Uniform and chose skirt, blouse and tie instead. I learned how to use a gun and I was pretty good at it. I trained my body every day. I got so much stronger and I even tried to use my ability of foresight for the safety of everyone I loved._

_That boy I showed around the mansion grew up to be my best friend. A person I could talk about anything. A great adviser. I trusted him more than anyone else but something changed once we got older. I don´t remember the moment exactly, but as close as we were as children, we got more distanced while aging. He stopped using my first name, instead he called me „the boss". At first I was irritated, but soon I had to notice that he thought about me as a higher authority. I loved everyone in my family and tended to treat them like brothers and sisters not like subordinates. We had a lot of dangerous and sad moments, but on the other side we had a lot of fun and I tried to get everyone to smile in those happy moments, because that´s what my mother taught me. A smile was the thing she treasured the most. But as time moved forward it was getting more difficult for me to smile, to laugh, to hide my fears. I started to realize why my mother died that young and I started to understand why I had to wear that orange pacifier all the time. I met others like me. Other people under the Curse of the Rainbow. I talked to them about my mother and I received answers I didn´t want to hear.  
I realized my life wouldn´t last forever. Even through I was only 20 years old and more lively than most of the people out there I gave myself 10 years, because I was already starting to see my own death._

She was standing on the balcony watching the landscape in the dark as she heard someone coming closer. She turned around, smiling gently as she recognized who it was.  
„What do you want to talk about, Gamma?" She asked with a soft voice. „Sorry, but I don´t feel like fooling around today..."  
Indeed she didn´t. Her heart felt heavy and it took her a lot of self-control to get a convincing smile on her face, because actually she felt more like crying.  
„I know. You´ve been crying, haven´t you?" The smile crumbled slightly. „That victim wasn´t your fault."  
So he thought that was the reason for her dejection. That man they weren´t able to rescue.  
„No. I haven´t been crying."  
She answered already smiling again. For a moment she had thought he´d looked through her. But fortunately he didn´t.  
„If you´re trying to hide it, it´s no use. You´re sleeve is wet."

_That was the moment I realized I couldn´t keep it from him until the end. We had so many happy moments together and he was really precious to me. Maybe even more than any other of my subordinates. I still remember that day he climbed through my window. Totally drunk. At first I thought he was some kind of assassin and I almost shot him, but as I noticed it was him I leaved it with throwing him out. I will never forget about how everyone was talking about it at the next morning and he was totally ashamed and apologizing about ten thousand times to me. I wasn´t sure if he´d do anything stupid once I was dead..._

„You´ve been here every day."  
He continued and now he looked worried.  
„Lately it´s been useless..."  
His boss turned away and continued staring into the distance. Gamma gave her a confused look.  
„What happend?"  
It was silent for a moment. As if the woman was struggling against herself if she should talk or just keep silent, lying or tell the truth.  
„I didn´t believe it, but it´s been passed on for generations in my family …"  
She still stared into the distance without really watching if anything was about to happen. But her smile had disappeared and left a neutral look on her face.  
„It seems my blood is cursed … my mother was the same before she died."  
Again she was quiet for a moment but Gamma didn´t say anything, because it seemed like she was going to continue and additionally he didn´t really knew what to say.  
„But my mother told me this. No matter what you see, if you want to make your surrounding happy, keep smiling."

_I didn´t die that year nor the next one, but it something else happened. Something that wasn´t supposed to ever happen. Knowing I´d die in less than 10 years my will got weaker every day and sometimes I had these days where I was pretty weak. It was one of these days messing up everything.  
I just got home from a difficult mission. I was sad and I was shutting myself into my room and rejected to have dinner. Later at night I sneaked out and got myself something to eat from the kitchen, but once I got back a certain someone was sitting on my bed. He just watched me and I recognized he was deeply worried. He asked me to sit down next to him. I was thinking about throwing him out. But I decided to let him stay. I told him everything was fine with a fake smile on my face, but he didn´t believe me and he kept asking questions. And for the first time, since my mother's death, someone saw me crying. I just couldn´t stop the tears running over my cheeks as he was trying to calm me down with gentle words and at that moment I realized something else. I always thought I was caring about him more than about the others, because we knew each over for so long and I was the first friend he made here. But that wasn´t true. It was more than that. I let him stay for the night. He didn´t try anything but it helped me so much to know him near. And for the first time in years I slept without any nightmares.  
In the next weeks he often gave me gentle touches and comforted me. He made me smile and suddenly everything felt easier. He started to give me small kisses when nobody was watching, started to hold my hands once we were alone and one day he was saying: „I love you." That was the happiest time in my life and I forgot about the promise I made to myself, to never let someone get this close to me, to never have a special person. Because my early dead would make suffer everyone. On my mother's deathbed I had promise: „I won´t leave sad faces. I will only leave faces full of happiness and fortune."_

She was sitting on her bed, holding an opened book in her hands. But she didn´t really read it. Everytime she looked on her watch it seemed like no time had passed by, but suddenly the door opened. She closed the book rather fast, revealing she had really been waiting.  
„Sorry. I´m late."  
The blonde said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. The woman gave him a short smile, followed by a short kiss.  
„I thought you wouldn´t want to come."  
„But I promised you ..."  
He said and returned the smile he received.

_That evening outranged everything. I don´t know why, but suddenly we didn´t leave it with small kisses and gentle touches. He stayed over night for the second time, but this time I broke all my rules and at the next morning I noticed how selfish I had been and I decided to put an end to it. I told him that I didn´t know what had happened to me, but I´d break up with him. He asked if I didn´t enjoy it. I answered that I did. He asked if I didn´t love him because he´d love me more than anything. And I lied.  
I told him I couldn´t care less about him. That he was nothing more than any other man to me. I wanted him to hate me. I wanted him to hate me, because he wouldn´t suffer that much if he hated me. And for the moment I thought I made it. He left my room in anger. And once the door was closed I started to cry silently. It was the last time I was able to cry.  
Soon I noticed my mistake wasn´t without consequences. I was pregnant and I knew I couldn´t let anyone know about that fact. I was sure the child would be affected by our families and the Rainbow Curse, so I thought about aborting it. I thought about killing myself and just taking it with me. But I couldn´t.  
And one day I´ve got a forecast about my daughter and I knew she´d have the chance I´d never had. Getting rid of the Curse of the Rainbow which made our lifes short and without any luck. I told my people I would visit some old friends of my mother and indeed I did. A few month later I gave birth to a cute little girl, but I kept her a secret and I did never tell her about our mafia relations, because I just wanted her to be happy. I loved her more than anything and she made it possible for me to survive the wounds from my lost love.  
As I came back from my trip Gamma had changed. He was more distant and it seemed like he accepted the fact I didn´t really love him. He just treated me like his boss. Or so I thought. One day we were alone in the office and I tried to just ignore him. I didn´t want to talk to him and until that moment I had tried to avoid being alone with him, but then he suddenly said something I´d never forget.  
„No matter what will happen. I promise you, I´ll protect you."_

„What do you mean the boss is ill?!"  
Someone made his way into the room, so she immediately forced herself to smile.  
„Boss. What is wrong?"  
He asked and Aria noticed the worried look she knew from happier times. It was the same look he gave her on that evening. The evening everything went messy. For that old times she made herself being honest.  
„I think I´m dying."  
„Don´t be ridiculous. You´ll get better soon. This is just a little illness. You won´t die from something like that."  
Aria knew this wasn´t a little illness. She had seen herself dying so many times and her whole body told her. She was worn out and her time was over. This was the end. The same end her poor mother had suffered as well. After all she would be able to meet her again.  
„Would you go on a mission for me while I´m recovering?"  
„Of course."  
„Genkishi will tell you the details."  
„Fine. Make sure to be healthy until I get back!"  
A bright smile was on her lips as she watched Gamma nearly running out of the room in anger.  
„Goodbye."  
Was everything she said once the door was closed.

_I died of that illness one day later at the age of 29 years.  
I didn´t have another chance to talk to Gamma. But at least he didn´t have to sit at my deathbed in the end. The others told him, once he came back from his mission, but I left something back for him. A reason to live on. Our daughter Yuni. And I taught her the same things my mother told me. To be kind, gentle and to keep smiling. Whenever she´s happy she should smile from the bottom of her heart. And I told her to not cry about my death. I´d always be with her like my mother always was with me. Both of us would guard her and help her making the right decisions. I told her that I was proud of her and that I loved her more than everything else, but I never told her about her father though I believe she´ll recognize him once they meet each other.  
I wish her a better life than mine.  
I wish her a longer life.  
Full of happiness.  
Full of love._


End file.
